Huntress
by Cateye78239
Summary: She was no longer Maj. Samantha Carter. She was only huntress. The warrior, the night stalker. The woman that was feared over the protectant worlds.
1. Smooth talking weasel

Okay kiddies, here we go another one. A couple warnings first. (1) My stories are completely unbetad. I don't have a beta reader to help out in my grammar, so please excuse the obvious mistakes. Also if you want the job, please email me at my address. (2) Don't give my story Flames, because I won't respond to them and Most likely I will use them to light my fire place.

0000000000000000000000

Major Samantha Carter looked upon the event horizon of the Stargate's wormhole. Even after almost seven years of seeing it every day it never got old for her. She loved it, as she loved working at the SGC. She found a place for all talents could be challenged, and she thrived on it. A blur of movement in the event horizon took her out of her silent musings, and shock went through her whole being. Sam could feel her whole body grow cold. A man, not just any man. Nicholi Jaresm was here. This man that had captured her young, stupid heart and then left her for dead in the Sahara Desert. He was here, which only meant one thing. Something bad was coming. Her grandmother once told her that a bad omen comes in three's will here was the first. Nicholi. And one by one she felt her barriers she had placed in her mind fifteen years ago began to dissolve.

The man was taller than what she remembered. Agile as ever. He stood there on the ramp with an arrogance that he hadn't lost in the years since she sent him home with a limp that she had gave him when she found him again two years later, after his betrayal) and a promise that she now was going to keep. His hair was long beneath his shoulders. And she felt her body react. Not with desire that most women who saw this old foe did, but with a silent rage. He walked down the ramp looking like he owned the place and began to shake hands with General Hammond who was trying to usher this supposed ambassador of PX27-969. It never amazed her how this smooth snake could weasel himself in a position of power every time he moved on to another place. He looked over each one of her teammates, obviously trying to sum up the value of their useless of her teammates, which that thought alone made her rage grow from embers to a full fire.

Sam stepped forward to make herself fully recognizable. She felt a pride as his smug pompous smile began to fail him. She started towards him slowly. Moving like a panther in the dark. He began to back away slowly, revealing the cowardly man he was. "S..S..Samantha, I did... not know that ...you would be here." Sam's teammates, and her commanding officer were looking at her in total complete shock. " Carter, You know each other?" Sam turned around to look at Jack who was waiting impatiently for a reply. She looked at him and gave him one of the coldest laughs he had ever heard coming from her in a husky voice. " Yes, you see Nichols and I are old friends. And he broke a promise..." She shook her head at him, leaving the Solder side behind and only leaving the huntress, who enjoyed roughing up her prey. Sam smiled at him coldly. Her sky blue iris of her eyes turned to ice. " I told you to never show your face in my presence again...tisk,tisk. Now you're going have to pay the piper." She said shaking her head at the pitiful man.   
"Samantha...My Lady...I came only to.."

She advanced further, and he literally crawled to the Stargate. Then she felt a hard hand come across her shoulder, she took the hand and began to twist it off her. The owner of the hand gave a powerful bellow of pain. She looked over her shoulder and saw Daniels eyes closed in pain. "Look, but Don't touch," she whispered, as she pushed him away from her with a surprisingly huge amount of strength. She again continued to advanced on Nicholi, with long gracefully strides. Before she knew it she was hovering over the man, whom was running like a tiny insect. "You came only to try to do what! To finish the Job you did 17 years ago!"  
"No, my lady...I came to warn you..." She laughed again coldly at the man. "Warn me of what? Of your scheming ways ?"

"NO, my lady. It's Ba...Bain. He's awaken." Sam felt her world slipping away. She felt the cold hand of death creep all over her. Bain was awake. He would come for not only her, but her friends...her Family. He would come after the people she loved the most. Slaying them one by one. There was no other choice. She had to go back. And she **had **to tell them the truth. All of it. In her rage, she had let her Colleagues and Commanding officer see the part of her self that she had made sleep along with Bain. And Now after 15 years of her piece of the other life she had left behind. He was once again awaken, and her mask is now gone. She was no longer Maj. Samantha Carter. She was only huntress. The warrior, the night stalker. The woman that was feared over the protectant worlds. She needed to hunt Bain before he began the hunt for her. Not only for her sake, but the Sake of her friends, and for the Sake of the man that was glaring at her a couple meters away. She had to kill Bain before he got his hands on Jack. Of that much she was certain.


	2. Bad as she wants to be

NA: Thanks you guys for all the good reviews.They mean the world to me. It really does. Any who! If you asking me where this is going...well I don't know I have no idea intill I start typing at my computer. He..He. Anyway happy reading!

Chapter Two

Nicholi was squirming most delectably by the time it was time to leave for PX27-969. Sam inwardly laughed at the little mouse, he hadn't changed not one bit in fifteen years. He was still small, and so very insignificant. Sam looked over her friends who were now sitting in the briefing room waiting for answer. She was struggling with facts, should she omit some of the story or should she tell them all of it. A part of herself. The Airforce Major and Friend wanted to tell them all. To bare it all. To trust them enough to tell them, but that other part of herself was inserting itself again.

"Were waiting Major!" bellowed Jack O'neil. Sam looked over him, taking in his six foot tall frame. God, is a hunk, and I so wanted to play with him for such a long time. " Well, Jack. You're going to have to wait a little longer." she replied in a husky sensual tone that was so unlike her. Jack immediately stood out of his chair. enraged over her behavior. To him and to everyone else in the briefing room this person, this woman was not the Major Carter that knew and loved. This creature was someone else. " I have one word for you Major...Insorbation!" Sam laughed outright at him. This laugh however was not her normal warm friendly laugh that she usual used. No. It was something else. It was cold. Laced with Steel. A laugh that bought the hairs of their necks on end.

"I have two words for you Jack...Fuck off."

"Major! Maybe a couple days in the stockade will change your attitude" shouted General Hammond. He was stunned. He knew this girl since she was born. Being her God father and in all, but this woman was far from who grew to know. To any one who looked at her at that moment would have thought she was pensive, when the SF's came for her. Yet inside, she was rebellious, and playful. She walked with her head down wards, looking at the floor as she walked towards the stockade. Yet if you looked closer you would have saw the corner of her mouths pulling up into a smile.

Three hours later, Jack took a stroll down to the stockade to visit Sam and to maybe to get some information out her concerning her behavior this morning. The way she acted in the briefing was so unlike her. There was something differently out of wack with her. His Sam would never spoken to him like that. She was always kind, and patient with him...unless he missed with her doohickeys. And even then she always told him in a nice way to leave. This cold...confident woman she was different. And the way she was staring him down during that briefing...well it did things to him that made him want to do two things. Shoot her with his zat gun...or take her right there on the briefing floor.

His silent reverie was disturbed by the gut instinct that made him stop. Some was out place. He took out his side arm and looked over the place. God it looked so much like the incident with Jolinar. There were two guards laying on the floor, both alive this time, but unconscious. What the Hell? He advanced towards the cell where Sam was being held and saw the another guard tied with (flex cuffs) to the cell bars, and his 2IC gone.

_The fires of hell could not hold him. He was fear, hatred, and power. And nothing could stop him, but the chosen line. Her line. He could smell her fear, the fear for her family. He could feel the fear for the man she loved, the person that he would take great pleasure in killing him. Dismembering his body one by one. There was no where she could hide._

Sam house was dark. It was the way she liked it. The shadows contrasting with the moon light above. Yet tonight she didn't have time. It was time to hunt. And she had to move fast before her team would come looking for her. She ran into her bedroom, ripped opened the closet door, and pulled out an old travel chest. At first glance you would think that it was old, useless thing. yet Samantha knew better. She quickly carried the case to the large sheet covered floor length mirror beside her Vanity. She snatched off the sheet to reveal seamless harmless mirror. Nothing out the ordinary, expect on the edges of the mirror were carved in stone the words of the ancient's wisdom that gave it an exotic flare. This harmless floor mirror would take her to a place that she thought she was long buried.

She heard cars pulling up. I guess I ran out time. Here goes nothing.  
She put her palm to the mirror. She could hear the booted foot steps of her friends. Damn, out time. The door's hinges whined as the door opened. "Sam are you here?"_ Shit! C'mon, C'mon you stupid thing._

"Huntress DNA recognized" announced a synthesized voice. About damn time. The natural mirror surface changed into a picture of a marble walled room with brightly covered banners with an emblem of country that used to mean so much to her. She walked through the mirror surface. Feeling like she walked through the a waterfall. Her body trembling in the inside. Like little bolts of electricity. She knew without asking what that was. It was her energy readjusting to the new world.

"SAM!" she turned around to meet the brown eyes that she cared for so much. She could feel all the emotion that she held back so long rushing towards her. She saw Daniel, and Teal'c. Her family. She couldn't leave them there. And maybe it's the best way to protect from Bain, is to have them near me. She looked into Jack's eyes and saw the betrayal there. And she knew she couldn't especially leave him behind. She knew that even though she want..needed to do this alone, she had to explain to them. To make them see. She raced back to the mirror, and began to reconfigure to let them enter her realm. She nodded to them, her eyes beaconing to come forth into the mirror. They looked at each other and then at her. And shrugged. They came across with a little bit of hesitation, but they came. Jack, Daniel and Teal's. To them this would be another twist, another bump, another adventure in their fateful lives. And yet for Sam this was different this was more than stargate program or the goulad. This was about Family, and a score she should have settled a long time ago.


	3. Feared Ruler

Sam looked over her friends, trying to figure out what to tell them. She looked over to Jack, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. And it pained her for that trust that she worked so hard to build in the last seven years to be abandoned by her lies. And now she was here, in this place that was once her home. And it scared her. Even now she could feel the change in her mannerism. The Airforce officer was dissolving quickly. And for a second all she wanted to do was to hold on to that.

"Carter do you mine telling me where the hell are we?" That was it.

That tone of voice that was colder than ice. Huntress was back in full effect now, and she could feel that part her taking over.

"Home." She replied in an equally cold voice.

Daniel's grew large. "W...What do...you mean..."

Before he could he complete the sentence the double doors busted opened to reveal a red headed beauty, walking purposely towards Sam. The obviously younger woman moved with long graceful strides. Her green eyes glowing with excitement, and curiosity that she hadn't lost with age. She stopped in mid step with the shock "Lady Samantha?" Sam broke out in her one of her genuine smiles. And Jack looking upon the scene was secretly glad that some of the old Sam was still there. "Yes, Morwen." She replied in that low husky tone. Morwen smiled and laughed as she took her friend in a long embrace. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c stood there looking at Sam and Morwen. Trying to figure what the hell was going on.

"Have you heard of Bain's return, My lady?"

Sam only nodded to her friend. " Yes, that is why I have returned."

The red head nodded in understanding. "I wish it was under better circumstances that you have return to us, My lady." Sam looked over her oldest and dearest friend. It was indeed a long time since she had saw her. She was still training the Fian guards the last time Samantha had seen her. And now she wore the robes of high commander of the guard. Jack's growl broke her reverie.

"Who in the hell is this Bain. I heard that Nich...Nicholi dude tell her that Bain is awake. What the fuck does that mean?"

"That is none of your concern, Jack."

"MAJOR!"

"ENOUGH!" she bellowed. The room was at once silent. Jack looked at her in disbelief. In the seven years that he had known her, he had never heard that tone from her. Sure he heard it from his previous Commanding Officers, but never from one of his subornates. And surely not from her.

"Morwen take a couple of your most trusted guards and led them to east tower. Treat them as our most honored guests."

The woman bowed once again.

Sam looked over her starred friend and laughed her warm laugh that seemed to brighten the marble hall bedroom that they were in. "Make sure that guard be kept vigilant watch over my companions. I cannot allow to keep them unprotected." Morwen bowed to her. " It will be done, My lady."

"I"m not going anywhere to I get some answers, Major." Jack stated in tone of voice that would have most of his subornates running for cover.

Sam gave one her cold smiles. And once again the rest of her teammates felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand on in.

"At this point, I am Lady here, Colonel. And only my commands are obeyed." Morwen smiled. She didn't know what these strangers were to her, especially this colonel character was, but Lady Samantha was back in her old form. That could only mean one thing: Things were going to get interesting.

"Show them to their quarters, Morwen." The woman once again bowed and ushered her dumbstruck friends from the bedroom.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

_/God it's strange to be back here. It's looks like nothing has changed./ _She looked over the bedroom, sighing to herself. She was back in this realm, and things have obviously changed, but things were still the same. Bain was back and she had no time to play around. She had to change. She looked over to her wardrobe. The large floor to ceiling chest. She walked over to it and opened it to find all her things that she had left still there hanging. Obliviously freshly washed. She opened the back panel to the wardrobe and found what she was looking for. Her old jump suit. It was gift from the Volens. It was a long catsuit of sorts. Leather from the finest calfs. Long scroll work stitches going the length of the suit. Though it would be to hot for such a suit in this summer season. She went for the short black almost sport bra like strappy top. along black leggings, and her black and with blue piping carwash skirt that went to her ankles. Along with knee length leather boots, made from Anklien's famous boot makers.

She went into the now inactivated mirror and looked at her reflection. She touched her wheat colored hair. It was different now. It was longer down to it's original length of to her shoulders. it was also quite wavy. Though she didn't know how she could it be. She had reverted back to her old look. Nothing of Major Samantha remained. It was huntress all the way, now. Now she only needed the finishing touches of her native costume. She went to her chest that she carried over with her, and traced the carvings on the lid of the chest. Sam remember doing the same thing when she was a young girl. She remembered her mother's vague answers to her childish excited questions.

This was one of her most cherish gifts from her mother. The seemly old chest had been in her family for several generations, passed from mother to daughter. Samantha reached inside her short top and pulled a long silver chain. Hanging from the chain was a silver key that seemed to almost glow. She took from around her neck and inserted the key into the lock. She took a deep breathe before she opened it. And it was a long beautiful silver broadsword. Engraved with the symbols of her people on the hilt. The sheath also held symbols different but also familiar to her. She touch each symbol of the sword's hilt. Remembering what Aeron told her what they meant. Of duty that passed along with this sword. Of everything that gift that changed her life forever those years ago. /Oh, by the Goddess herself. I wish Aeron were here with me now. Please give just me the strength to protect them. **All **of them./

She grabbed the sword out of it's sheath and began to test it against the wind. Perfectly balanced as always. Sam was neither surprised or Alarmed at the fact. She returned the sword into the sheath and attached it to her back for easy carrying. Next she took out the matching daggers. One black, and One silver. Each symbolizing balance of good and evil. She took each one and attached to the strap on her thighs. Next their was two silver gauntlets. She slid them on to her forearms.

The last and finial touch to her look was the circlet. The symbol of her power, and the never ending struggle of her line. And of all the Tesub women before her. She carefully took the silver circlet and traced the words of power that made object almost alive. She carried it over to the vanity. And carefully put it down. At once she began to braid her hair so that when in battle she would not have it in her way. It was one of the reasons that she had cut it short in the military. And now she didn't have that luxury. When she was done, she placed the circlet on her head, and sighed. She was back. Completely. And now it was time to get to work.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

She summoned Morwen and Jesseyln, her head advisor. There were her closest friends her. Jesseyln was the opposite of her and Morwen. She had long black hair and olive skin. She was taller than the short length of Morwen, but neither was long and tall like Sam. She had the aura of strength and elegance that was hard to duplicate. When she saw Samantha she squealed in delight and ran into her arms. "You ARE back!" Sam laughed at her old friend. "Yes, I am back." And hugged her back. She grabbed her other friend and they gave a long group hug. When they finally realized her, they looked into each others eyes. Fear was there. Sam could almost smell it.

"Donot Fear, My friends." They looked at her incredibly.

"How can you tell us not to fear, My lady. Bain has returned. And you are in danger."

"I **_am_** In danger, I will not lie to you. Have faith, my friends. Have Faith."

They exchanged glances, fear was still obvious, but they dropped the subject for now. "Has the Council convened, Morwen?" The other woman nodded. " Aye, my lady they have that. Though I did not tell them of your return. I would pay thirty gold coins to see the look upon their faces."

"Aye. My Lady." Jesselyn agreed heartily.

"Go to east tower, and bring my friends to the council chambers. I would not want for them to miss it."

"Yes, my lady." She smiled and curtsied. She strided to the door quickly to retrieve her lady's guests. Before she left she looked over her shoulder to meet her dark eyes to Sam's sky blue ones. "It's good to have you back, My lady."

Sam chuckled and smiled. "It's good to be back."

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Samantha entered the council chambers in mist of angry shouts and accusations. It was a furry of chaos. It came to halt when she entered. There was no trace of the softer lines in her face. Only steel. Morwen knew that face well. It meant that she was steeling herself for what was to come later. Samantha was no longer the best friend she came to know and love. She was a leader, and the feared warrior. Everything else faded the moment she stepped into the room. Samantha heard the murmurs as she passed by each council member. Wearing there white and gold robes of their station. She paused in front of the high dais. And there sitting on the throne was her steward. Her friend, and almost sister. Luna daughter of Zerka, rose out her seat and smiled, then bowed.

"All hail Samantha Elizabeth Valerius Carter, Queen of Caredanal."

"HAIL!" came a loud response from council members as they all bowed before her.

Samantha without hesitation took the throne. While Luna took the chair right of her. While Jesselyn took the chair to her left. She looked passed the council and on to the faces of her friends that were sitting in the balcony looking down on her in shock. Jack's face was pale as she had ever seen it. Daniel was also pale looking upon this woman he had grown to love as his sister. Teal'c was as stoic as ever, but she could easily recognize the shock in his dark eyes. The betrayal was still so very evident in her friend's eyes, which almost brought her to her knees. Yet she knew she had no such luxury. This was a time for battle and strength. Her people will not see weakness from her on this day.

She looked upon the council members, each one she respected or loath in one way in the other twenty years ago. For five years she had ruled these people before passing on the task to Luna. And now she must rule them again. Against a battle of power for the throne Carandal. Bain would want this all this. And he will rule this realm into chaos. And kill that oppose him.

A large bang on a gong was heard and the murmurs quieted to an uncomfortable silence.

"The council has come to order," stated a loud voice.

Sam took a deep breath. Looking to Luna, Jesseyln and Morwen who was standing with her personal guard.

"I have returned to Caredanal for one reason, and one reason only. Bain Le Marque has awaken from his imprisonment." Their murmurs once again, as the council members looked to each other in fright. " The Le Marque's have always wanted power over us. And each Valerius in each generation's responsibility to preserve the balance here in this realm. Today that responsibility is still mine, for I am the last of the Valerius line. For a time our line failed the great people of Caredanal. Bain Le Marque seized the throne, slaughtering thousands in his genocide of the great tribes of this world. And now he will began again unless I stop him. And stop him I will Ladies and Gentlemen. "


	4. Midnight Musings

N/A_I want to thank all of you guys that have been reviewing my story. It reconfirms the reasons that I'm awriter. I also I want to give my special thanks toIvy Tearn whohas gracelessly stuck by thisstory from chapter one. I appreciate her input more than she will ever know. Also want the people out there who has signed up on the authoralert list, and listed me as one of their favorite authors.It really does show that someone's out there listening to my lil stories. So thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Enough with smush. On with ChapterFour!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The isle of Logan -Castle Le Marque

A small man, no bigger than a large child ran hysterically through the castle corridors. He ran passed women and children. Across the kitchen doors, up the stairs. To the his master's solar. He finally made across to the cat walk when he collided with the large shoulders of his master's Captain of the guard. Eric of the house Caenus. The Caenus House has always protected the Le Marque Family since the Beginning of the Great House of Le Marque was established two thousand years ago after the great Exodus. Eric was a large man, about Six foot Three and as large as he was tall. Eric had short clubbed brown hair of the Norman times on Earth. Green piercing eyes that reminded the smaller man of demon fire. And muscles that were larger than the poor man's head! All of the people under him feared and hated him. He was the right hand of Bain. And everyone knew it. "What do you want Marcus?" The tiny man quaked at each word. " I...I have news for Lord Bain." The much bigger man narrowed his eyes into manacle slits. Making the smaller man want to run for cover. " Hold, so I may announce your presence to Lord Bain." The younger man nodded in compression as Eric disappeared in the solar. Unlike most times when Eric talks on the behalf of his subornates, he didn't dautle. The surly man returned looked even more perturbed than when Marcus had originally collided with him.  
"You may go in. " Marcus inwardly sighed in relief. One hurdle down, another to go.

He pushed the double doors open and looked around the room. At first there was only shadow in the large room. The curtains were a deep seeded red. The color of blood. The furniture was large and masculine. And in one of the chairs were a black hooded figure sat in the chair across from the burring fire in the hearth. At a fire he looked almost brooding, yet looks could be deceiving. And Bain Le Marque was the model figure of that old saying. Marcus slowly and carefully walked towards his master. He kneeled in the customary respect for the people above his station. "My Lord, I have news of Caredanal." Bain stood silent and unmoving. " Go on, Marcus." The man bowed as a signal of obenyance. "The Queen has return as you expected, my spies in the castle have confirmed that three other foreigners arrived with her." The mighty Lord rose from his chair, literally towered over the small man. Bain Le Marque had a lean body, unlike Captain of the Guard. Everything about the older man was smooth. No body hair at all on his body. His hair shaved off, only the pale skin that shone like marble was left standing. Yet of all of these attributes, Bain's eyes were the worse. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black. Which gave him a dangerous, and terrifying look.

" What of the news of a chosen consort?" he asked in his usual deadly calm voice.

" She has still yet to chose one, My Lord. " squeaked Marcus.

"Well, Her chances of Living has just improved."

" M...M..My Lord?"

"For my succession to be complete she must choose me as her husband, and king. And only then when will my succession to the throne of Carandal and the power that comes with that will be mine."

"Why not seize Carandal now, My Lord?"

"You idiot! I will have legal procession over the throne. After that my that non outside our realm can legally oppose me. I will be unstoppable! "

"What is your command, My Lord?"

"Do nothing, for now. I don't want to strike too soon. I want Samantha to be trembling in her pretty little boots, before I take her. I also want more information about her elusive little companions ... that will be her caving point. Get to the people she loves, and I get the throne of Carandal. "

Bain turned to face the little man. Narrowing his dark eyes at him in disgust. _I should have dispatched him years ago, but good help is so hard to fine. _

"Do not Fail me, Marcus." Marcus literally felt his skin crawl. Bain Le Marque was a master at torture. Another inheritance from his manic great grandfather for which he was named.

"On my life, I will not fail." The man's normal placid face begin to make the movements into an evil smirk.

"Yes, and you will forfeit that life if you do. I promise to Dehak you will."

OOOOOOOOO

The air of Carandal was cool this evening. The stairs seemed to brighten with leading the way for each lost soul. Huntress needed guidance this night. Her life on Earth and her life here in Carandal were merging. Changing like the sands of time. There were so many choices to be made, plans to be devised ahead. She was once again thrown into the role of Queen. The leader of her people. Even after years she walked away from all this, and decided to lead a normal, mortal life on Earth, this she spent away from this place...the land still called to her soul. She longed for it in the darkness of her lonely bed. One of the many pleasures, and comfort she must deny herself. For the common good. By Goddess do I hate that phrase. It brings me only pain. The clouds over the night sky began to lift showing the red hunter's moon. Samantha loved this view in the royal garden. Reminded of the good times, before the storm of hate destroyed the ones she loved and cared for. Suddenly she felt the air sift, and without using her heighten senses (another gift from her ancestors) She knew who it was. He still had the footing of a hunter in a night. One of the many things that attracted him to her in the first place. The recognition of another weary Hunter. During all her internal dialogue, she stood still, and placid from the outside. Showing no apprehension.

"Why I am not surprised that slipped from the protection of my guards?" She said not turning around.

"You know me...Question is do I know you?" he replied in an almost a whisper.

"Ouch, Jack."

"What's going on, Sam?" She turned her head and took in the sight of his tall muscular frame, Gray hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"A debt I have to pay."

"That's what I mean. You're behavior, the clothes, the hair, this morning...everything! Has everything you told us...me...been a lie?"

" No, not everything."

"Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me." Sam could feel the hurt dripping in each word. It made her heart ache to hear it coming from him. All the trust that she had to earn was slipping away from her, and there was nothing she could do about it. " It wasn't about not trusting you, it was about protecting you...all of you from my past."

" I don't need protection, Sam. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. "

"NO! You don't understand! " she accused vehemently.

"What do I not understand?"

"Bain will kill everything that can to get to his goal."

"Caredanal?"

"Yes, and the only way he can get through Caredanal is through me."

"Oh, I understand." Samantha's blue eyes looked into his brown eyes. He still didn't understand everything. That was her fault, but by goddess is her witness she will never lie to him or her team again. They were apart of her family, and apart of her heart and soul. " No, you don't. He has only to marry me, and produce an heir out my line to gain the power of my people. And he would kill all that stands in his way."

"Oy."

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly."

"So what are you going to do now...Kill him before he gets to you."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Well, you can't do this alone, and you won't Major."

"Colonel, let me remind you that in this realm that out rank you." she replied in that same calm, steel tone from this afternoon's council session.

"I don't give a damn, Carter. You're not going to fight this alone." She began to advance on him intill they were only a couple inches from being in each other's arms. " I know you want to watch my six, but this Huntress hunts alone. " "Carter..." before his low growl could be spoken further Sam's lips touched his making any thought in his brain before that point fade away into sweet oblivion. At first it was sweet, and then it turned passionate. Tongues exploring one another mouths, taking each touch into memory. Sam in all her time of being has never felt the delightful sensation of this man's passionate embrace. It was all consuming, the desire. And for the first time in her life, she wanted to leave her worries behind and just stay here in his arms. The kissed seemed to last into eternity. And the only reason for the kiss to break was the fact that air was becoming a vast problem. It took a while to catch their breathes. Each looking into the expanse of desired filled eyes. " I'm sorry Carter..." She quickly put index finger to his mouth to silence him. "I want you tonight. I want to feel everything. All of it. No more excuses, no more rules just you and me tonight. For no one knows what tomorrow brings."

His normal brown eyes, turned into a smoldering black. And Sam felt her body turn to fire in his glaze. She pulled out of the circle of his arms and took his hand and led him to her bed room. Where more of the mysteries of this woman who is and was Samantha Carter waited to be discovered tonight.

OOOOOOOOO

Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex, Colorado  
Alpha Realm

Gen. Hammond was worried, and that feeling was not new. It was a constant companion to this job. He had seventeen SG teams to worry over, but the most worrisome of the bunch was his premier, and first SG team. SG1. They were in trouble again. He could smell it, like it was something palpable in the air. He looked over the last twelve hours in his mind. The odd behavior from his brightest scientist and God child. And then the disappearance Sam and her teammates. They had search every inch of her house and found nothing. They dusted for finger prints and found nothing, only a slight finger print, but no trace of Jack or his teammates. And it all began with appearance of a certain ambassador. SG-2 just now return to the planet to get some answers from Nicholi Jarsem. They haven't checked in yet, but they had an hour left to do so. Maybe then he could solve this mystery of yet another weird happenings that seem to be a perquisite for being Commander here.

The Klaxons sounded breaking Hammond's silent thoughts. " Unauthorized Off World activation." The older man shot out his chair in flash and made his way to the control room. "Any IDC yet, Davis?" The gate technician shook his head. " No sir, nothing yet, " Then there was a familiar beeping. Gen. Hammond knew without asking that this was the sound of an IDC coming through stargate. "It's the Tokra sir." "Open the Iris." With a flick of the hand the Iris opened sounding like loud knives shaping.

A lone man step through the watery surface of the event horizon.

Jacob Carter and his symbote Selmak.

Hammond hurried from the control room to meet his old friend, and colleague. George literally gulped at the presence of the man he knew so long. Jacob was going to kill him when he found out about Sam. He could already feel the bulging headache turn into a migraine. Yep, this all I need right now. George and Jacob gave the friendly and yet old fashioned handshake while George plastered a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all.

"Hey Jacob, nice to see you again."

"Thanks..." he looked around the shoulders in search of his wayward daughter. "Where's Sam?" At that point George could feel the ulcer that was threatening him, since he took over command here at the mountain coming in full force. "George, what's wrong?" George shook his head. This was diffidently not going to be good for the old man. Thank God Selmak is with him. " I think we better talk about this in my office." The color in Jacob's face began to fade. Something was wrong he could feel it, and so could Selmak. _"Don't jump to conclusions, Jacob. Let's find out what's going on, and then we figure out where to go from there." _He inwardly nodded at Selmak's wisdom. He knew he had to keep a lid on his emotions intill had all the information in hand. This was no time to lose it.

OOOOOOOOO

Thirty minutes later, and a shot of bourbon later, Jacob's life was in a tale spin. She was gone. And he knew without a doubt where's she headed. If Jarsem was here he would have his head on stick! Only that stupid, son-a-bitch could break down that barrier she and he insisted on putting up years ago. And if she really had return it meant only one thing. Bain. At Selmak's insistence he told George everything he knew about Sam's hidden past. George had lost all color in his face, and took another shot of bourbon "You mean she has a device similar to the Quantum mirror, and she didn't tell any one?" Jacob didn't trust his voice so he only nodded. " Why didn't' she say anything...and she's a Queen."

"George, as much as I want to tell you, it's not my place. It's Sam's, but believe me when I tell you she wouldn't abandon her duty to the SGC, without a damn good reason. "

" And what reason would that be, Jacob."

" Bain has returned."

OOOOOOOOO

Caredanal  
Junos Realm  
Queen's Chambers.

The light began to filter through. Making even the slightest enchantment of the night's dance simmer into the harsh rays of reality. Jack O'Neil laid there sleeping peacefully. His hands draped across the beautiful body of his 2IC, and Queen of this realm. Samantha Valerius Carter. She slowly began to filter her brain into reality. Leaving her nightmares in the darkness of the moon's light. She turned her head slowly as not to wake him. His eyes lids hiding the beautiful brown irises. Jack's gorgeous features drawn into peace that still eluded her. His body still hard, evidence of last night's extracurricular actives. As long as she lived she would never forget the passion, and the love this man gave himself up to. He let her be all of herself. Aggressive, and nurturing all at the same time. He had a completed what no man before him was able to do. He let her show her duality. The duality that has always been there. The darkness and light. And now it was time to leave him. To prepare for the hunt that was to come this night. She would not be in his arms this night. She would be hunting him, tracking Bain's every move.

Sam was sure of at least two spies in her service. She could feel the heart of beat of there untrustworthy heart. Sam knew that Bain knew of her teammates arrival with her. She also knew that he was arrogant enough to let something slip up enough. Sam carefully moved from underneath his arms, picked up her clothes as silently as death. And moved to her solar. There she dressed quickly and headed off to do so much needed recon. Jack still laid there peacefully unaware.

An hour later, the sun began to reach high over the realm of Caredanal. Jack's body instinctually tried to move to where her body heat was the night before, and found it cold. He opened his eyes, looking at the familiar, yet unfamiliar bedroom. He looked over to the side of him. And saw nothing. Only the impression her body laid the night before. He moved out the bed quickly. He looked around trying to find his comfortable jeans, T-shirt, and found only a Roman tunic, long hose, and leather boots. He looked at the costume in disgust. _God, I'm going to kill her...Queen or not! " _He carefully put on the lavishly made tunic, hose and boots and headed down stairs to the main hall, but before he could he saw a slight scroll. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and took the scroll from it's resting place. He read it once, and then twice. His eyes glowing embers in rage.

**_Dear Jack: _**

_**Sorry, but I told you this Huntress hunts alone. Give Daniel and Teal'c my love. And what ever happens remember last night, and remember that I love you. **_

_**SC. **_

_Damn her!_ She was going to do this alone and get her self killed. he just knew it. He had to go after her, but from what he learned from the Morwen last night, was only vague. Yet he knew that Carter was smart, and well trained. And she knew how to cover her tracks. She was good. Real good. Jack ran out of the solar and headed towards Morwen's chambers that were in the second level of the palace. He had to find her before she did something stupid, because if anything happened to her he knew that nothing short of death will bring him back from the darkness, the pit of despair that will costume him if anything happened to her. He couldn't lose her. And he wasn't going to, even he had to move heaven and earth do it.


	5. Recon

N/A: I know I haven't updated in a while. I was at a lost for what to say, and then new stories were begining me to write them, so I was caught up in that. I'm sorry. I fully intend to finish huntress. For you new people out there be pretty warned that this is soooo unbetad. For all those who has reviewed: I thank you guys with all of my heart. So anyway on to the very short Chapter Five.

Chapter Five

Le Marque Castle Three Days Later

It was a long journey from her lands to the lands of the Marque. She was weary and so was her horse Pegus, the white Arabian her Morwen gave to her for her coronation. She looked over the dark castle and her gaze came over the servants being whipped for some pety crime that Bain or his henchmen was so up to taking out on them. When she was done with Bain she swore to herself that she would rescue every child, every frighten woman on this desalt land. Huntress took the reins of her horse and tied to a near by dead tree branch, while she soothe the distress of her horse. Even her horse could feel the evil that seemed to slip into the very earth of the land. "Don't worry, I will be back," she whispered to her horse.

Huntress took her sword out it's sheath and began the standard recon of place. She wanted to know how hard would it be to entered the fortress. After an hour of marching over the lands she found that it was indeed heavily armed. There was no way for her to enter the fortress unseen /Damn/ As fast as she could she doubled back to her horse, before a sentry could see her, it took her only a couple minutes with her using her natural powers that was bestowed by her ancestors. In no time she saw her horse patently waiting for her return. She approached her horse carefully, as not to spook it. She patted it on his head and untied his reins from the tree. She carefully looked around her surroundings making sure she wasn't followed and then got on her horse and galloped through the night, but unknown to her Eric Caenus stood there in shadows with a satisfied smirk on his face.

jcjcjcjccjcjcjc

Colonel Jack O'Neil was mad! Angry. She duped him again! If he ever saw her again he was going to wring that pretty white neck of hers. For the last six days he had been trying to escape the guards again, but Sam took care of that. She double the guard that was already stifling him to death. He came so close to hurting one of the guards when he was escorted even to the bathroom! This was ridiculous he was a fucking former black ops officer forcryinoutloud! Enough for was enough! He looked over to his bunk mates at the moment. Teal'c was kelnoreeming in quite corner of their suite, while Danny was looking over the books onyou guessed! History! The man has been knee deep in books since the movement they got here. Jack guessed it just one of Daniel's ways of preoccupying himself from the constant worrying of his surrogate sister.

All of sudden the door opened to reveal the very subject of his worries. Sam. She looked like she had just got off five day work binge. They were rings over her usually jubilant eyes. She was covered in sand and soot. This last week has not been kind to her. Danny was the first to jump into her arms giving her a back breaking hug, Teal'c bowed to her and a small smile appeared on his faceor what a smile what look like on his face Jack strided to her, his face tight with anger, and worry. "We need to talk in private," he said through clinched teeth. "After a shower," she replied to him as if he was simple. He looked at her dumbstruck. The look in her eyes gave him an unmistakable invite. Now Jack was a many things, but stupid he was not. She was trying to get out of the talk that she knew was coming.

"Excuse us," he said without looking at his male teammates, as he grabbed Sam's arm in a death grip and escorted her out the room. Daniel looked at Teal'c asking with his eyes if he knew what going on, Teal'c only shrugged. Teal'c had some idea, but he did notice the fact that Jack never came back to his room the night before she left. Which only meant that they were actually getting over the barrier that they put up between them. He was happy for them, but he wasn't going to let DanielJackson know. It was up to both O'Neil and Major Carter to tell him.

jcjcjcjcjcjc

"Let go of my arm, or I will damage something vital." She sneered at him as she yanked it out his hold. She looked at her own quarters, glad to be home. She needed sometime to look over her critically, but she also needed to relax herself so she could think logically, but Jack is not making that easy for her. He let go of her arm, but didn't move out her way. "What the hell are you thinking going out there by yourself!" he yelled. She began to take her sword belt, gauntlets, and other equipment one by one.

"Although it's none of your business, Jack I was doing recon. I'm not stupid enough to attack Bain's fortress on my own." She replied as she was slowly stripping out of her clothes starting from her top to her leggings and boots, which was distracting Jack from the fight itself. " So um...it's still dangerous Sam...you could have been caught or worse." He looked at her bare backside. She turned around and he gasped. his whole body harding in presence of her beautiful body. "Jack, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." He advanced her their mouths were only inches apart. "I know that, but I don't know what I will do if any thing would happen to you, Sam." The fiery fight that was in her eyes only a moment ago turned into a whirlwind of emotions. "I know you want to fight this for me, or fight it beside me...but you can't. You have to stay safe, Bain would do anything to take you away from me. And then I would only be shell of myself."

"So why don't we watch each other's backs. Like always."

She gave him one her genuine hundred watt smiles. "Partners, huh?" He winked at her. "For Life." And he sealed that promise with a kiss, and many other things as the day waned into night.

jcjcjcjcjcjc

Bain looked pleased. Which worried everyone around him. When Bain looked pleased with himself that could only mean one thing: Something bad was going to happen. He looked over to Selene, the beautiful seer that was once was apart of the royal court of Caredanal. she had short copper hair, with blue eyes to match. She was beautiful, yet it was a pity that he couldn't have his way with her. The prophecies will stop if he or any man was to take her virtue (A/N I know I'm stealing for the scorpion king, but hey it's fan fiction, right?) " Selene, you did well. Why would I be surprised that the Queen herself would come here at all, with the knowledge that man who engineer the end of her region lays not only a couple thousand meters from her. She was never the one to lack boldness."

Eric strided down the solar and kneeled before his lord. "My Lord, what you have requested is already in action." Bain gave an almost gleefully smile. "Excellent. Any news of the foreigners?"

" Yes, my spy reports that Queen has already bedded one of them."

"Hmm...Interesting make sure the spy keeps a close eye on that one. It might be some use for me later."

"I agree, my Lord." bowed Eric

"Well, things are certaintly looking up. I will have Carandal soon, and after that the Queen will be at my mercy."


End file.
